


Hooked from the Start

by tvdplusriverdale



Series: The Adventures of the Mandalorian and the Warrior Princess [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Killing, Oral Sex, Princess reader, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: *DO NOT read if you are under the age of 18!!*Summary: Din Djarin ran into the Princess of Ayleen while on a hunt with the mercenaries and comes to find out that he can’t seem to shake her.This does not contain Season 2 spoilers!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Adventures of the Mandalorian and the Warrior Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Hooked from the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 17.1k, oops (I also may release more parts to this as I have so many headcanons I want to write for these two)
> 
> Warnings: Third person POV and is mostly in Din’s. Contains violence, language, alcohol use, killing/death, angst, mentions of drug use, vague mentions of abuse, oral sex (f receiving), unprotected p in v sex (please use protection!!), injury, and hurt/comfort.
> 
> Translations are at the bottom as the first half doesn’t really contain Mando’a.

The first time the Mandalorian met Princess Y/n L/n of was in a back alley in Kuat City, Y/n's knife was at the neck of the Mandalorian's, Ran's, Xi'an's, and Qin's target who'd also happened to be an enemy and traitor of her father's state.

"If you know what's good for you girl, you'll let him go." Ran said, approaching the Princess with caution, knowing that if she was to kill the target, they'd only receive a quarter of the price that was on the targets head, however, Ran still approached her with his blaster raised. All four of the mercenaries were ready to kill her the moment they found a way to do so without killing the target as well. The Mandalorian was ready to kill her yet he found her interesting because normally people cowered when met with him and the mercenaries. Instead she smiled and then laughed at them, the Mandalorian knew she was going to be a challenge, especially when he spotted the Ayleenian armor that covered her body.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would've left the moment you saw me." The mercenaries were too caught off guard by her statement that it took them a moment to realize that her knife was sliding across the target's throat and two knives were flying at Xi'an and Ran then another two at Qin and the Mandalorian.

By the time the four were done dodging her blades, she was gone. Xi'an had seen her scale a wall and jump over it, but by the time they got over the wall, she was already gone. They tried hunting her down all over the city that night, but there wasn't a trace of her left behind, even when they went back for the body, her blades were gone.

The mercenaries were all fuming that night because she'd killed their bounty and easily got away from them.

***

The second time the Mandalorian and the Princess ran into each other was on Arkania. The Mandalorian had just left the mercenaries and began hunting on his own and one of his new bounties was hiding out on the icy planet. He'd spotted her leaning against a building wrapped in white fur to protect herself against the harsh freezing weather and to blend in with the snow. He'd planned on killing her out of revenge but stopped when he seen the glint of metal hidden within the fur she wore and her eyes looking right at him, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Did you come here to kill me Mandalorian?" Her voice rang clear across the snowy wasteland and it caused him to momentarily freeze. He didn't know what to say to her or what exactly it was that kept him from killing her on the spot. However, when she started to approach him, his hand immediately went to the blaster at his waist.

"Relax Mandalorian, if I was going to harm or kill you, it would've already happened."

"Why aren't you?" He still kept his hand on his blaster, but didn't pull it out, she was close enough now that he could see a glint in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"The same reason why you haven't killed me yet, because neither of us has made a move to do so yet." She crocked her head. "And don't worry Mandalorian, I'm not here to kill anyone. Well, at least a specific person."

It was his turn to tilt his head at her and if his helmet was off, she'd see him glaring at her.

"If you're not here to kill me, then why are you here Mandalorian?"

"I'm here for a bounty."

The Princess hummed and continued to look at the Mandalorian's visor, if he didn't know any better, he would've thought she could see his face and eyes by how she was studying him. Nothing was said between the two for a long time, but it wasn't an awkward silence, instead the two of them found it a little enjoyable.

"Sister!"

The unexpected shout broke both the Mandalorian's and Princess's focus on the other as they looked at the person yelling. The Mandalorian didn't know who the man was that was yelling and walking towards them but judging by the smile that was on the Princess's face and the similar facial features the Princess and the man shared he knew that she did.

"Brother." The man came to stand beside his sister, a smile adorning his face as he looked at the Mandalorian, it didn't take much for the Mandalorian to notice guards standing by in the distance, their eyes watching every move the Mandalorian made. The Mandalorian knew he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he felt at ease with the guards surrounding him, but he refused to make any sudden movement, he knew that those guard were here to protect the man and woman that stood before him.

"I didn't know my sister knew a Mandalorian," The man moved to stand by her, knocking his elbow against her own, he then moved to hold his hand out to shake the Mandalorian’s hand. “I’m Prince Y/B/N of Ayleen.”

Gears started to click in place inside the Mandalorian’s head, the girl he first met in a back alley in Kuat City wasn’t just any type of Ayleenian warrior but was also a princess. It also explained the guards and expensive clothing the two standing before him wore and it also explained the girl’s cryptic answer as to way she was here – she was protection. Despite being shocked, he didn’t let it show as he reached his hand out to shake the Prince’s hand.

The Mandalorian watched as one of their guards slowly approached them, clearing his throat to grab the attention of both royals.

“The King requests for your return.”

“Of course!” The Prince rolled his eyes. “I hate that our meeting is getting cut short, but it was a pleasure meeting you Mandalorian.” The Prince tilted his head down slightly in a farewell before turning around to follow the guard.

“Until next time Mandalorian.” The Princess turned to follow her brother but stopped and turned back to the Mandalorian. “And good luck with your hunt, hopefully someone hasn’t already beat you to the punch.”

A smirk was on her lips as she turned back to walk away, a guard staying behind to watch the Princess’s back and then falling behind her once she passed.

***

The third time the Mandalorian and Princess ran into each other they were both after two different targets that happened to not only be working with each other, but also happened to have backup. The two found themselves taking cover from blaster fire behind a crumbling wall that was falling apart even more and quickly.

“Got any ideas on what we’re supposed to do to get out of this Mandalorian?” The Princess panted besides the Mandalorian as she grabbed a few more knives hidden within the armor she wore.

“You brought knives to a gun fight.” The Mandalorian deadpanned as he watched the Princess, she laughed.

“Yes, I did.” She glanced over at him, a smirk on her face despite being fired upon and dust flying around them from the impact. “They can be just as deadly as any blaster.” She twirled a blade across her fingers and then tapped it against his beskar, but still careful to not scratch it. “I’m still not hearing any ideas.”

He signed and looked away from her, taking in their surrounds, possibilities of taking out the enemy running through his head.

The Princess peaked her head around the wall they were cowering behind, taking in how many men and where they were as they shot at the pair. She immediately moved her head back behind the wall as a blaster shot hit where her head was moments ago.

“Not only is this wall falling apart, but they are moving in and our targets are escaping.”

“Where are they at?” The Mandalorian asked as he zeroed in on the tall end of a X-34 Landspeeder to his right, hoping some of their target’s backup was within blast range.

“Three to the right, four in the middle, and another three to the left. I also have an idea on where our targets are escaping to.”

“How close are some of them to that speeder?”

“Close enough, but I don’t think this wall would hold up.”

The Mandalorian knew what she meant, he could handle most of the fallout from the blast due to his armor, but she however couldn’t. There was already a plan forming in his head, so when she turned his back to him to peak around the wall once again, he turned to face the landspeeder and shot at its gas tank with his blaster. He knew that the single shot would hit it, so once he pulled the trigger, he was already turning around and grabbing the Princess to cover her body with his own.

The Princess was right in the sense that the wall wouldn’t hold up, however the wall didn’t completely fall and the Mandalorian took most of the damage.

“Can you get up?” The Princess asked from underneath him after the blast was over and done with.

“Yeah.” The Mandalorian planted his hands on the ground and slowly lifted himself up, dust and debris falling off his body and armor as he did so. When he was able to sit back the Princess got up herself, she immediately went to peak around what was left of the wall but jumped back when a blaster was fired at her yet again.

“There’s five of them left.” She said looking at the Mandalorian up and down, checking for injuries. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” He grunted as he pulled a rock form a crevice in his armor. “Are you?”

“No,” A smile then spread across her face. “I think we can take all five of them if you’re up to it.”

The Mandalorian shook his head as he grabbed for two of his blasters, he was somewhat in a state of disbelief with the Princess because she was constantly proving him wrong in how he thought she would react to dangerous situations. When he first met her, he just believed that she was an Ayleenian warrior but that she would’ve given up the target being faced with him and the mercenaries instead she smiled, went against their orders, threw knives at them, and disappeared. Then the second time when he found out she was a princess, he still expected her to carry some of the stereotypical behaviors of a princess for future run-ins but instead of screaming at him for risking her life, she’s smiling at him.

“Ready?” She already had her blades pulled out. The Mandalorian didn’t say anything, but just nodded and that seemed to be all the Princess needed as she immediately shot up and started throwing her knives. The Mandalorian followed suit, shooting down their targets’ guards. It was a combination of the two ducting behind the wall they first took cover behind and blades and blaster fire flying across the town square they happened to be in.

Once the last guard was down, the Princess was already going around the wall and picking up and pulling out her blades and sliding them back into the many hidden spaces on her body after wiping off the blood on the blades. While she was busy doing that, the Mandalorian reloaded his blasters and pulled out the tracking fob he had on his own target. The Princess walked up to him, looking at the fob.

“That must be handy.”

The Mandalorian looked up at her. “You don’t have one?”

“Normally no, my father and I have contacts all over the galaxy. When my father assigns me a task, I make some calls, and get their location. It also helps when one of them takes an Ayleenian ship, they’re much easier to track then. Rogue senators in my father’s court are also easy to track as a lot of them take a lot and spend a lot of money.” She looks around at the damage done to the town square from their fire fight. “Sometimes I get lucky when it happens to be someone that already has a tracking fob on them and I run into a bounty hunter that is after the same person, but other than that, no.”

The Mandalorian hums, he knew very little about the interworking’s of Ayleen as the plant and its government is very secretive, but he did know that the Royal Court was very dangerous, and that each person had to fight to get to their position. So, her mentioning going after her father’s senators didn’t surprise him that much.

“I saw them head that way.” She said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder back behind her. The Mandalorian started heading in that direction, the Princess spinning on her heels and following after him. Nothing else was said between the two as they tracked their targets, the only noise being the steady beep of his tracker and the gravel and dirt crunching under their feet.

It didn’t take the Princess and Mandalorian long to find the two they were after hiding out in a bar. After another large commotion and chasing quarries into a back alley, the Mandalorian and the Princess caught the two.

When the two got to the point of going their separate ways, the Princess turned to the Mandalorian, a smile gracing her lips.

“This was fun, we should do this again.” The Mandalorian turned his head away from her, looking ahead, he couldn’t see himself intentionally seeking her out for help, but did turn his head to look back at her once she spoke again. “My name is Y/n, if you ever find yourself needing help on a bounty, come to Ayleen and mention my name. They should let you in.”

Underneath the Mandalorian’s helmet, he caught himself mouthing her name, instantly loving her name but stopped because he felt like a teenage boy with the silly little crush he started having for her.

“Take care of yourself, Mandalorian.” She then turned and walked off after her farewell.

***

“What are you doing here?” The Mandalorian asked her while she looked up at him. There was a look in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before, but he knew that whatever her eyes held, it wasn’t good.

“To get far, far away from my father.” She said and turned back to her drink. He knew something was off with her despite only running into her three times before this because every time she had a smile on her face even when faced with danger.

Normally the Mandalorian would turn away and continue on with his life, not bothering himself with other people’s problems. That was normally, but somehow, someway the Princess had wormed her way into forming a soft spot in the armor the Mandalorian wore around his heart. The part of him that began to care for the woman asked her why she was avoiding her father, however the other part of him that didn’t let anyone close was kicking himself for it. He still asked her way.

She let out a humorless chuckle, knocked the rest of her drink back, slammed it back on the counter, and turned to him. “I don’t want to scare you off by unloading all of my problems with my father on you.”

She then got up and headed for the door to leave the bar, the Mandalorian’s feet started moving after her without much thought or his permission. He continued to quietly follow her out of the small town until she stopped in the middle of an empty field, her arms coming up to wrap themselves around her body while she looked up at the moon that orbited Raydonia.

“You’re still here.” She stated without turning to look at him, without moving at all.

“I am.” He said, moving to stand next to her and looking up at the moon as well. He didn’t know how long they stood like that, silence surrounding them while she battled whatever inter demon she was battling.

“I don’t want your pity.” She finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“You won’t get it.”

“Good.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her worrying on her lower lip as she debated on whether she was going to spill what was on her mind or not. “My father killed my mother because she gave birth to me.”

The Mandalorian said nothing, didn’t do anything, because he was not expecting that and it shocked him a little bit.

“It’s royal tradition on Ayleen that if a girl is born in the direct line of succession to the throne, the child or mother has to die. My father began hating me the moment my mother gave up her life for my own and he likes to throw it in my face every now and then, especially when I come back from a mission and don’t fully deliver on what was asked of me.”

The Mandalorian didn’t know what to say to that and not show pity, but she continued on, momentarily taking the pressure of saying anything away from him.

“She made my brother promise that he would always have my back and to never blame me for her death as it was her choice not mine and he did just that.” He watched as she looked down at the ground and started kicking the toe of her boot into the dirt. “I can’t wait for the day when my brother ascends to the throne because he has already promised me that he will do away with that ridiculous tradition and give me free range on anyone that has an issue with it.”

She didn’t say anything else after that and for a while the Mandalorian didn’t offer anything until his mind started wondering to the bounty he was on this planet for.

“I’m here for a bounty that is supposed to be hard to catch,” The Mandalorian began his offer, watching out of the corner of his eye as the Princess turned to look up at him. “Wanna tag along?”

He looked down at the Princess, waiting for an answer to his offer. A small smile spread across her face and the Mandalorian found himself thanking the stars for it, he decided then that he really liked the Princess’s smile.

“I would like that.”

***

After that hunt, the Mandalorian knew that he wanted to see more of her besides the run ins they had. So, he gave her a commlink before he left her on Raydonia to take the bounty back to the Guild.

At first the commlink was only used when the other was going on a hunt and wondered if the other would be near to tag along, then eventually, they talked through it and to each other regularly. He liked having the extra help from her as she didn’t require a percentage of the earnings because as she put it, being a Princess allowed her to not worry about money. And an unspoken understanding of each other and a bond had formed between the two as they talked and helped the other out when nearby throughout the many years of communication.

It was because of those many years of the relationship that neither had put a title on, the Mandalorian found that he trusted her and was comfortable around her as she never passed judgement towards him for the terrible things he’s done in his past and that she was also respectful towards his culture.

It was five years after he gave her the commlink when he finally told her about his parents and how he became a Mandalorian. They were sitting in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, traveling through space at hyperlight speed with his quarry in carbonite that she helped capture. They were sharing stories about some of the ridiculous things some of their targets have done when he asked her if he could tell her something important, something that stayed between them. She’d agreed and when he told her about his parents’ death, how the Mandalorians saved him and took him in, she didn’t say anything but took his hand in her own and squeezed it. She never offered an apology for it happening, she just squeezed his hand letting him know that she was here, because she knew that with her own experience of losing a parent that apologies got old and they got old real fast. It was why she asked for him to not pity her five years before he shared this with her.

It was because of that trust as to why he was currently being escorted by Ayleenian guards through the palace to wherever it was the Princess was at, looking for her help. The little green frog eater he was currently on the run for was in his floating bassinet besides the Mandalorian, big eyes finding the castle halls they walked through fascinating. This was the first place he came to after taking the kid back, he knew he would need someone to help protect and care for the Child. The Princess was that someone and she was happy to help, she told him so. He couldn’t help but think of how the Princess would find the Child cute and think of the look on her face as she would coo at the Child. He knew she would, and it brought a smile to his face.

As they walked through the halls, he also found himself thinking of the time she’d called him through the commlink nine years ago, announcing that her father had passed away and her brother had ascended to the throne. It was because of that news they met on a nearby planet later that week, celebrating on his ship. It was that night he found that not only he trusted her, but she trusted him just as much. He knew this when she put a blindfold on over her eyes so that both of them could drink and celebrate her freedom together, because that’s what her father’s death meant for the Princess. That was also the first night they’d kissed.

Again, they’d never put a title on the relationship they had, but they never found themselves in someone’s bed that wasn’t the others either. They both knew that they were friends and lovers, but they just never felt the need for a label, they just had each other.

His thoughts were cut short as the guards opened the throne room doors and he found his Princess, her brother, and another woman chasing three screaming and giggling kids around the room. His heart swelled at the sight of Y/n, he already thought her to be the most beautiful woman in space, but seeing her in one of her court dresses, smiling, and giggling as she played with the children he’d guessed to be her nieces and nephew.

Y/n stopped chasing the children around when him and the guards walked into the room. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and if that wasn’t enough to indicate her happiness, the large grin she held on her face was.

“Aunty!” One of the girls yelled and clang to her leg, taking the attention the Mandalorian and Princess had on each other away from themselves and towards herself. The girl swayed on her feet as she looked up at her aunt, out of breath and a large toothy grin on her face.

Seeing the Princess happy with her family warmed the Mandalorian’s heart but also didn’t help in making him feel guilty for asking for her help. However, she knew he was coming, why he was coming, why he was currently on the run, and had offered to help him in finding a safe place for the child.

“Who’s that?” The little boy that stood by the other woman in the room, pointing his finger at the Mandalorian. Y/n glanced at her nephew and then back at the Mandalorian.

“That’s the Mandalorian I’ve told you stories about.” She said, still looking at the Mandalorian but with love in her eyes; his heart swelled yet again. “Mando, this is Alli.” She patted the girl’s head that clung to her leg. “That’s Jackson,” She pointed to the little boy. “Brea,” she pointed to the eldest girl. “And that’s Jessika, my brother’s wife and the mother to these three goofballs. Kids, Jessika, this is Mando.”

The kids all waved at him and Jessika smiled at him.

“Alright kids, it’s time to get ready for bed.” The King of Ayleen announced, the kids all collectively groaned.

“But daddy!” Alli whined, throwing her head back but still holding onto Y/n’s leg.

“Come, let’s give your aunt alone time with her friend.” The kids groaned and stomped while they followed their mother and father through one of the side doors of the throne room. When the door shut behind them and Y/n waved the lingering guards off, and she stepped towards the Mandalorian. Her attention was yet again fully on him but got taken away when the Child cooed and made grabby hands at the Princess.

Just like he suspected, she was immediately cooing at the Child and telling him how cute and adorable he was. And while the Mandalorian watched her interact with the goblin, he fully took in her appearance.

She wore a dress the color of a stormy sea and with every movement, the fabric shifted like waves. He didn’t know much about dresses and what to call the intricate pulls, ties, and designs of the dress but he knew that he loved it on her – that it fit her. He also knew that while he loved it on her, he would love to see her without it on and pooled at her feet.

And while they never specified what their relationship was, he knew that he wanted to call her his riduur one day and wanted to see her in this dress as they exchanged vows. And stars, after seeing her play with the kids like that, he knew he wanted to see the same thing again but with their own kids. He already knew he was in love with the Princess, but seeing her like this, he wasn’t just in love, he was hopelessly in love.

“I understand why you stole him back.” Y/n said, snapping him out of his daydream. She let the Child hold onto her hand and peered up at the Mandalorian, a soft smile gracing her lips. “I just have a few more things to pack, need to change, and then say goodbye to the kids and I’ll be ready to leave.”

“Thank you.” He said, his fingertips brushing across her cheekbone, she leaned into his touch. She captivated him, he still found it hard to not just stand and stare at her all day, he also found it harder throughout the years to keep his hands off her.

“Of course.” She took his hand in her own and kissed his gloved fingertips. After giving his hand a squeeze, she dropped it and turned her attention to the Child who was still playing with her fingers.

“Okay now little mister,” She leaned down where she was eye level with the Child. “I’ve got to get ready so we can leave. So, I will need these back.” She slowly took her hand away from the Child and then patted his head before she stepped away from him.

She tilted her head for the Mandalorian and the Child to follow after her. They walked side by side down the hall towards her room, their fingers brushing each other as they walked but never entangling, both of them enjoying being in the other’s presence.

When they reached her room, the Mandalorian noticed a bag already on her bed as she was already rushing around her room, grabbing a few more clothes of their hangers and shoving them in her bag but keeping a set out before zipping the bag up.

“Unzip me, please.” She said, turning her back so it would face the Mandalorian. It took every ounce of self-restraint in himself to not throw her on her bed and take her right then and there. It had been too long since he last fucked her and this action had him teetering at the edge. He began to wonder if she really needed his help unzipping her dress as he spotted a few similar dresses in the room in different colors and then seeing the way she bit her lip in the reflection of one of the mirrors in her room. A brief thought of the night they’d spent on Abafar, that had ended in them having sex for this first time and him telling her his name, had crossed his mind. Somehow despite these thoughts, he managed to complete the task, but he didn’t however miss the goosebumps that appeared across her back from his fingertips ghosting down her spine while he pulled the zipper down. Once his hands left her back, she peaked over her shoulder at him, a small, sweet smile on her lips but her eyes held sparkles of mischief.

She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

She stepped away from him before he could pull her body into his and grabbed the set of clothes she laid out on her bed, walking behind a privacy screen in her room afterwards. He watched as the dress she wore was draped over the screen and the other set of clothes were pulled down one by one as she changed. Then she walked out, tying a leather brace onto her arm one of the laces in between her teeth as she used her other hand to tie it. She walked up to a cabinet as she did so and stopped before it while she finished off the last knot and then she opened the cabinet up.

Part of him was in awe but wasn’t surprised to find the cabinet filled with all different types of knifes and blades. He watched as the blades slowly disappeared as she slid them into the many areas built into her armor to hold the knives. When she finished arming herself, she grabbed two bundles of leather and a pair boots in one hand, and with the other hand, she grabbed a fist full of knives.

After knocking the doors shut with her elbow, she turned around facing the Mandalorian and headed to her bed where she sat at the edge. He watched as she slipped the boots on and placed more blades on the inside of her boots.

She once told him that certain royal families within the court had their daughters train as warriors of Ayleen who specialized in fighting with knives and blades as their ancestors once did. They still learned how to fire a blaster and still carried one, but the knives and blades were their preferred method of fighting. She’d also explained to him once that their armor wasn’t just made of leather, but underneath it was Ayleenian steel, the leather was there to make it seem like they weren’t protected from blaster fire.

“What’s bound in the leather?” He asked when she slid the last blade in her boot, she looked up at him, a smirk ghosting her lips.

“More blades.” He snorted at her answer, shaking his head, of course. “Ready?” She asked after slipping the bounds of leather into a side pocket on her bag.

He walked up to her, toe to toe, and leaned his forehead up against hers. At first, he starred into her eyes, her own meeting his under the helmet even though she couldn’t see them, then he closed his eyes enjoying her presence, wanting and needed this momentary peace before they had to go on the run.

He took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. “Yes.”

“Okay.” She whispered and then broke the keldabe kiss to place her own on the cheek of his helmet. “I like the new armor, by the way.” She whispered before moving away. He felt his face get warm at her comment and Maker was he glad she couldn’t see his face. He reached to grab her bag, but she beat him to the punch and swung it on her shoulder. She smiled and then walked to her door, holding it open waiting for the Mandalorian and the Child to walk out. She turned the lights off, shut and locked her door before continuing to lead the them through the winding hallways.

They eventually arrived at a back entrance of the castle that lead out to the castle’s docking yard, Y/n’s brother, nieces, and nephew stood by the door waiting for them and the moment the three children seen their Aunt, they came running for her.

While the kids were bombarding their Aunt with questions of when she’d be back and how long she’d be gone, their voices raising one over the others, her brother walked up to the Mandalorian.

“I know that she is more than capable with taking care of herself,” The King paused looking into the Mandalorian’s vizor. “But please continue to watch my sister’s back like you have been for the past 17 years.”

“I will.” The Mandalorian promised, knowing that her brother worried for her even though they only met a handful of times, and he meant it as he knows he wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice himself to save Y/n because he loved her too much not to. The King nodded and then brought his attention to his kids crowding his sister.

After the Princess said her goodbyes to her nieces, nephew, and brother, her, the Mandalorian, and the Child headed to the Razor Crest and left Ayleen.

***

The three had traveled for two weeks before landing on Sorgan.

“Two bowls of bone broth please.” The Mandalorian told the proprietor of the common house they were in while Y/n got the Child situated in a highchair.

“I swear you never eat.” The Princess said after getting the Child to calm down a little.

“What do you expect me to do, use a straw?” He asked, dragging his eyes away from the woman in armor that was staring the three of them down to look at the Princess.

A smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped her lips, “That would be a sight I would love to see.”

He shook his head and looked back at the woman that was starring them down seconds ago only to find the corner empty.

“Stay here with the kid.” He said getting up going out the back of the common house, trying to track down the woman.

The Princess glared at the back of his helmet and continued to do so until he was no longer in her line of sight. The proprietor laid out two bowls of broth before the Princess and Child, after thanking the woman, Y/n turned to the Child.

“He really thinks I’m going to sit here and stay put, doesn’t he?” The Child angled his head and cooed at the Princess’s words. She laughed and took him out of his highchair, placing a bowl of broth in his hands. “Come on, let’s see what kind of trouble he has gotten himself into.”

The Child followed after the Princess as she walked in the direction she seen the Mandalorian walk off to. By the time her and the Child come across the Mandalorian, they found him and the woman he was after on the ground, pointing blasters at each other.

The Princess clears her throat grabbing both of their attention, “Are y’all just going to sit there and point blasters at each other or are you going to do something?”

The Princess had a hand on her hip and the other hanging by her side and while her pose didn’t seem threatening, the Mandalorian knew that her free hand was ready to grab a knife and attack. The Mandalorian sighed and shock his head anyways at her, then looked at the woman he just got into an altercation with.

“Would you like some soup?” The Mandalorian asked the woman.

She agreed and they later found out that her name was Cara. She told them that she was an ex-shock trooper and shared stories of her days on the battlefield and how she ended up here while they sat at the table they originally sat at before they met her.

“So, how does a Mandalorian and an Ayleenian warrior end up together?” Cara asked after getting done with her story and apologizing for coming at the Mandalorian earlier.

The Princess snorted besides him as she sipped at her broth, he glanced at her, but she shrugged with a smirk gracing her lips.

“We had a common target when we first met and kept running into each other afterwards, so we started working together.” The Mandalorian sighed.

“Aw, you left out the best part!” The Princess said, setting down her bowl, Cara raised an eyebrow at the Princess wanting her to go on. “I beat him and his buddies in finding and killing their quarry before they could get to him. And then, I escaped without an issue.”

The Mandalorian knocked his elbow into the Princess’s arm and leaned back against the wall, Cara laughed at the pair.

“Well,” Cara started but finished off her soup before continuing. “Seeing as we’re all on the run, one of us is going to need to get a move on, and I was here first.” She got up to leave. “Thanks for the soup.”

“Looks like this planet is taken.” The Mandalorian said once Cara left, he got up. “Let’s grab a few things and go.”

“Fine,” The Princess huffed, drinking the last bit of her broth before helping the Mandalorian with the Child. “Sucks, I didn’t get a chance to fight her myself and see just how good she is.” The Princess teased, a smirk on her lips while the Mandalorian shook his head at her antics.

Little did the Princess know, there was also a smile on the Mandalorian’s face as they walked out of the common house.

By the time they made it back it was almost dark out. The Child sat on the Princess’s hip while the Mandalorian carried supplies up the ship.

“I need to make some repairs on the ship before we leave.” He said placing the supplies down and going to grab the toolbox. He stopped right before the Princess and the Child, looking down at the two.

“Do you need any help?” She asked while the Child reached out for him, he held out his finger for the Child to hold onto.

“I love you, cyar’ika, but you’re shit at mechanic work.” She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Can’t say I didn’t offer to help.” The Mandalorian laughed, the child cooed and a warm feeling spreading through his chest. This could be his own little family and it was already beginning to feel like it.

But he shook the thought from his head as he was reminded of them being on the search to find a safe place for the Child, not to start a family. That also seemed like something him or the Princess couldn’t do with her being committed to her people and him to his own.

He took has finger away from the Child’s hand and rubbed his head. The Mandalorian settled for giving the Princess a brief keldabe kiss before walking down the ramp to do the needed repairs. The thought of a family still making its presence known in the back of his mind as he did so.

***

The Princess had laid a blanket in the middle of the haul’s floor, her and the Child sitting on top of it while they played with the knob the Child was currently obsessed with.

Even though she’s only known the Child for two weeks, the Princess knew that she’d die for the kid and like the Mandalorian that was outside doing repairs, the Child had managed to find a place in her heart. She knew that the whole point of this mission was to find him a safe place to live where he wouldn’t be hunted but the Princess had begun to dread the day they were to find him a home.

The Princess set back, moving her legs out from underneath herself, the thought of a home running circles in her mind as she continued to roll the knob across the blanket.

She didn’t really know what it was like to have a home. Yeah, she lived in a castle, but that place housed dark memories that even her brother’s kids couldn’t chase away.

She never felt comfortable.

The only place that had gotten close to a home and a comfortable place for the Princess was here on this ship with Din, even if the ship was always cold. She still wasn’t sure if this was necessarily a home either.

She’d always imagined that a home would be in a quiet place, where politics and military strategies weren’t being discussed in another hall, where she wasn’t consistently running whether it was at someone or from someone. But even then, the Princess still wasn’t sure what a home was as she never had it. Stars, it could be right in front of her, but she wouldn’t be able to tell it because she just didn’t know what it’s supposed to feel like.

How were they even supposed to find the Child a safe home when she didn’t know what one was and Din, himself, had once admitted to her that he wasn’t sure what a home was supposed to feel like.

Her thoughts were cut short when the ramp of the crest opened. She heard more than one voice, she couldn’t make out the words, but it put her on edge.

Y/n was quick in hiding the Child and pulling out a knife, ready to attack just in case. She watched as Din began to climb the ramp and then suddenly stop, turning around to face the direction of the two other voices she could hear.

“Where do you live?” She heard him rasp as she stepped forward to hear what the other two voices were saying but still far enough back that they couldn’t see her.

“On a farm. Weren’t you listening?” She heard one voice say.

“We’re farmers.” The other chimed in. After deeming them not a threat, Y/n slipped her knife back into its original place and stepped out where the farmers could see her. The one who’d just chimed in on the conversation, looked up at the Princess with wide eyes while his buddy and the Mandalorian continued on with the discussion.

“In the middle of nowhere?”

“Yes.”

“You have lodging?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

The Mandalorian turned back to the Princess. “They want our help to get rid of some riders, you up for it?”

“Why not?” She shrugged her shoulders and Din nodded in return.

“Good,” He turned back to the farmers. “Come up and help.”

They scampered up the ramp to start gathering the supplies the Mandalorian told them to get. He walked up to the Princess who was now holding the Child to keep him out of the way.

“I’m going to go find Cara for help.” He said, running his knuckles along Y/n’s cheekbones, not missing the way slight shivers went through her body. “Make sure they get everything we’ll need.”

Y/n nodded, watching as he ran a finger along the Child’s ear and then left, telling the farmers that he would be back on his way out.

***

“They’re quartering us in the middle of nowhere.” The Mandalorian started, but careful to not be too loud and to not make much movement as the Princess’s head laid on his shoulder while she and the Child cradled in her arms slept. “Last I checked, that’s a pretty square deal for somebody in your position.” He paused looking down at the woman he was in love with. “Worst case scenario, you tune up your blaster. Best case, we’re a deterrent.”

Cara snorted as she watched the way the Mandalorian acted with Y/n’s head on his shoulder.

“I can’t imagine there’s anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper couldn’t handle.” He finished, looking back a Cara.

Cara hummed, “What’s going on between you two, are you married?”

The Mandalorian stilled, thinking of an answer, if he even wanted to answer the question. He was quiet long enough that Cara assumed he wasn’t going to answer her question until finally he broke the silence.

“No,” He glanced back down at the Princess and Child. “We’ve never put a name on it.”

He noticed that Y/n’s mouth was slightly open and took that as the chance to carefully move so that his arm was leaning on the edge of the speeder and around her shoulders. He’d learned over the years that when her mouth fell open in her sleep, that she was in a deep sleep, and it would take more than a few movements on his part to fully wake her up.

“We should get some sleep.” The Mandalorian stated, getting more comfortable with Y/n leaning up against him, Cara agreed.

***

“I know Ayleen fought to Restore the Republic, but where were you during the war?” Cara asked the Princess.

They were the only ones left sitting at the campfire the villagers put together that night, everyone had gone to bed besides them and Din left to go put the Child to sleep and eat. Y/n didn’t say anything for a while, starring at the flames, her legs spread out before her with her ankles cross, feet moving side to side while she thought of what to say.

“Most of Ayleen’s warriors fought in several battles like Scarif and Endor, but I wasn’t on the battlefield like that.” Y/n gabbed a stick, poking at the logs to keep the fire going and to give her something to do while she talked about the past. “The King had a secret guard that was assigned missions to take out traitors who double crossed the Alliance and gave information to the Empire along with assignments of discovering information.” Y/n paused again setting the stick down and taking a deep breath. “As his daughter, I was placed in his secret guard. I was the leader but each of us were sent on individual missions as they were basically assassinations and its better and easier to sneak around and kill people alone. The only missions where we were a full unit was to uncover needed information and those were few in between.”

“Wait you’re a princess?” Cara asked, eyes squinting at Y/n.

“Yeah.”

“I know Princess Leia did, but princesses normally don’t fight in wars.” Cara raised an eyebrow. Y/n didn’t take any offence as she was used to it by now as her father worked to keep the innerworkings of the Ayleen government secretive from the Galaxy.

“The princesses of Ayleen’s royal bloodline learn to fight as a woman doesn’t sit on the throne in Ayleen.” Y/n shrugged her shoulders. “And my father was a traditionalist.”

“Aren’t they usually?” Cara said, taking a slip from her flask. Y/n laughed and stood up, the day’s exhaustion finally catching up to her.

“I’m honestly surprised that my father didn’t bring back to the old fights that politicians held to gain power within the court, I know he considered it once.” Cara’s eyes widened.

“You’re kidding.” Y/n shook her head.

“Living on Ayleen has always been brutal, but my brother and I are working to better that. It still is, as my father wasn’t the only traditionalist on the planet, which is why Mando and I are not looking at Ayleen to keep the Child safe.” Cara hummed. The Princess could see that Cara had more questions to ask her, but she was tired and didn’t necessarily want to talk anymore about Ayleen’s history. “I’m going to bed, but I will see you tomorrow to scope out the raider’s base.”

“See you bright and early, princess.” Cara said in a teasing voice, raising the flask as a toast. Y/n rolled her eyes and headed to the barn that her, Din, and the Child were sharing.

She rasped her knuckles against the wooden door, waiting for Din to give the okay to come in, not wanting to walk in while his helmet was off. Once she got the okay, she pushed the door open to find Din holding the Child in his arms, laying in the cot they made with hay and blankets, the arm holding the Child was propped up on a small pile of hay. After shutting the door, Y/n grabbed a folded blanket and went to go lay down next to the Mandalorian.

“Did you eat?” Y/n whispered, trying not to wake the Child up.

“Yes.” Din whispered back, turning his head from the goblin in his arms to Y/n, watching as she unfolded the blanket and spread it out to cover their legs. “Come here.”

Y/n scooted closer to him and into his side, her head laying down on his chest plate, legs tangling with his while his arm wrapped around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She placed a small kiss on the beskar and then laid her cheek and a hand against it, watching the Child sleep.

“I love you.” She whispered; voice filled with sleep.

“I love you, too.” Din said back, wishing that he could kiss her, but settled for squeezing her shoulders before they dozed off.

***

It was raining and it was raining hard. The Princess, Mandalorian, and ex-Shock Trooper had already spent a week preparing the village to fight the raiders who they’d discovered owned an AT-ST Raider. They’d originally planned on another training session today, but decided to stay in, because of Y/n’s concern for people getting sick from the cold rain and allotting them fewer fighters for the upcoming battle. And mainly for the fact that the Mandalorian was a “living, breathing lightening rod” as the Princess had put it during the small meeting they held with Cara and Omera earlier.

“It’s quiet here.” The Princess said, shifting to snuggle deeper into Din’s side, searching for warmth while the two of them watched the Child chase a frog that found its way into the barn. They’d made a makeshift pallet after their meeting with hay and hay bells to lean against, a blanket spread over it to keep from being poked by the hay.

“It was until you spoke.” The Mandalorian joked. Y/n elbowed his side, smiles gracing both of their lips.

“You know what I mean.” She laughed and laid her chin on his chest plate, looking up at the ‘T’ shaped vizor on his helmet, a smile lingering on her face. “He likes it here.”

Din hummed in agreement while he brushed his thumb over Y/n’s eyebrow. “I can’t imagine how peaceful it must have been here before the raiders.”

Y/n was quiet as she looked down to start running her fingers along the edge of his chest plate, a serious look over taking her facial features. “Do you think we can manage to fight them off and their AT-ST Raider? This goes beyond my expertise.”

Din froze, not really sure on what to tell her because he didn’t know himself. “I’m not sure, but think we’ve got the best plan under the current circumstances.”

She stopped tracing the beskar and laid her cheek against it, looking towards the Child. “I think you’re right in this place being peaceful before the raiders, because they are willing to put their lives on the line to regain that peace.”

“I think so too.” Din whispered, running his hand from her neck down her back, stopping at its middle and flattening it against her back. They continued to silently watch the Child chase the frog up until lightning struck in the distance and sent a loud rumble through the barn. The Child dropped the frog out of fear and came running to his two caretakers.

The Princess sat up to catch him in her arms, where she was quick in cradling the Child and quieting his small cries before they built up into something worse. Din’s heart melted at the sight, especially when she leaned back on him, situating herself between his arm and side, not once taking her eyes off the Child.

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” He said watching as she gave the Child her hand to hold onto, quieting him.

“Well, after being forced to watch my brother’s children when they were babies, I picked up on a few things.” She whispered before she started softly humming and rocking the Child to sleep. The Mandalorian watched her in amazement.

He’d never pictured or imagined himself starting his own family as it all it had ever been was providing for the Covert, that was until these past three weeks. Where he saw the way that Y/n had interacted with children, the smile on her face as she played with them, and the way that she’d immediately began to care for the Child like he was her own.

It was expected by the elders for the Mandalorian to have his own kids one day but he had never considered the thought of having children of his own until now and it was a foreign feeling that he wasn’t completely sure on how to process it. It made his heart speed up, melt, and grow all at once and it brought a smile on his face when he watched her interact with kids and imagined building a home with the Princess where their own children could run around and play.

“What are you thinking about?” Y/n asked softly, keeping the surroundings calm for the Child as she lightly rocked him. The question caught him off guard and he didn’t know what to say as what he was thinking about has never been discussed between them.

And the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off by telling her of his daydreams where they got married, had children, and made a home for themselves.

“About how beautiful you look and how caring you are with the Child.” He says he least risky thing he can think of without outright lying to her, he’s found over the years that he hates lying to her and tries to avoid it as much as possible. And what he told her wasn’t a lie either as he did believe she looked beautiful sitting there with the Child in her arms.

“Oh yeah?” She looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips. Maker did he love her smile.

“Yeah.” He whispered back, the smile that was already on his face growing as Y/n snuggled into him further where her head leaned on his shoulder, he wrapped him arm around her and the Child.

The Mandalorian found that despite the danger that they were facing, he found himself content, laying here with her and the Child listening to the beat of rain against the barn and the soft rolls of thunder. It was a moment of temporary peace that he was going to drink every last drop of as he rarely got to have a taste of it.

***

Din Djarin could have sworn his heart momentarily stopped as he caught onto what the Princess had decided to do in order to save the village. He watched in horror as she grabbed his Amban rifle, jumped over the barricades and ran out into the battlefield.

It was a mixture of horror and awe as he watched her run across the field and towards a pond, dirt and blaster fire rain down and flew around her. But the initial shock wore off quickly as it started and he began chasing after her, shooting down anyone who had their blasters pointed at him and her.

He watched as she got in the pond and shot at the AT-ST, trying to provoke its drivers to come towards her in the water while he continued to run towards her.

He could hear and feel his heartbeat in his ears and under his skin as he watched the AT-ST take the bait and step in the pond.

He wanted to dive in the pond and pull her out of the danger, but he realized that she would’ve been angry at him if he didn’t do something in aid of her hail Mary. So, he grabbed thermal detonators hidden in his armor and threw them at the chassis of the AT-ST. He quickly slid into the pond, pulled Y/n towards him against the wall of the pond, and shielded her with his body as the blast goes off.

The AT-ST fell into the pond, causing a large splash to fall on them and waves to push them further into the wall. He continued to hold onto her in fear that if he let go, she may slip under the water and not come back up.

He knew it was irrational to believe that, but he genuinely thought he was about to lose her, and he didn’t know if he could live after something like that.

Once the waves calmed, blaster fire stopped, and cheers filled the air, the Mandalorian pulled away to check for any injuries. He could barely see her eyes in the dark, but he could tell by the way she looked up at him and the unreadable expression on her face, she was reacting to this differently compared to in the past where she’d smile and laugh it off. Instead, she moved his hands away from her face and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he realized she was shaking a little bit.

“Never do something like that again, please cyar’ika.” He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding her tightly to his body.

“Okay,” She whispered back and tightening her arms around him to pull him closer. The Mandalorian realized then that between them constantly throwing themselves in harm’s way that he didn’t want to spend another moment where there wasn’t a title for their relationship, where he wasn’t married to her.

He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes to make sure she knows he’s serious with the next words he’s about to speak.

“I want to marry you.”

He could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears once again as she stood there in the pond with him, taking in his words. Finally telling her felt like a relief and a major fuck up all at once, it felt like a hand was wrapped around his heart and like an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

But she didn’t say anything as she placed her hands on the slides of his helmet and pulled him into a keldabe kiss and he still don’t know what her answer was, it kinda scared him shitless.

“I do too.”

***

It was two days before they’d planned on departing from Sorgan and the day the Princess and Mandalorian planned on getting married.

Y/n currently sat in the barn her and the Mandalorian shared, some of the village girls put small white flowers in her hair, Omera directing the children on placement of flowers.

Y/n and Din had decided that while they wanted to get married while they were on Sorgan, they didn’t want a bunch of the villagers attending the wedding as neither of them felt comfortable enough to do so. In fact, it was only going to be her and the Mandalorian, they wanted the moment to be private and intimate, they didn’t feel like they could do that in front of an entire village.

However, they did agree to compromise with the villagers for them to throw a celebration afterwards.

The girls finished placing flowers in Y/n’s hair and another came up to her with a handful of flowers in her hand serving as a bouquet.

“You look like a princess.” The girl whispered, handing her the bouquet, Y/n smiled.

“Come here, let me tell you a secret.” Y/n motioned for the girl to come close so she could whisper in her ear. “I am a princess.”

The girl turned to look at Y/n with her eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock.

“But you gotta keep that a secret, pinky promise?” Y/n held out her pinky, watching as the girl nodded and wrapped her pinky around Y/n’s.

“Okay, girls! It’s time to leave Y/n alone and help set up the festivities.” Omera announced, the girls began running out of the barn, Omera following them but stopped at the call of her name.

“Thank you,” Y/n said when Omera turned to her. She bowed her head, a smile on her face.

“It’s the least we could do for you and the Mandalorian after you helped us save our village.” She smiled again. “I’ll let him know that you’re ready.”

Omera walked out, leaving Y/n to her own thoughts. She walked up to the window in the barn, leaning against it and watching the villagers prepare for whatever activities they had planned. She still wore her armor as she didn’t bring anything dressy for something like this and she didn’t want to wear one of Omera’s dresses or another villager’s as they’d already done so much for her, Din, and the Child.

“Mesh’la,” She whipped around to face the Mandalorian at the sound of his modulated voice. Her heart felt like it had stopped, and she felt like she forgot how to breathe. She didn’t know why she reacted like this as Din didn’t look any different as he did yesterday, but she still somehow forgot how to function properly as he stepped closer to her.

Little did she know, the Mandalorian was reacting the same way but was able to hide it under the beskar and his movement towards her.

She managed to meet him halfway where no one could see them from the window. Din brushed his knuckles along her cheek, taking in the beauty that stood before him.

“You look so beautiful,” He whispered as one of his fingers moved to touch the petal of one of the many flowers in her hair. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Y/n whispered and bit her lip, all of the sudden feeling shy under his gaze. She placed the bouquet on a wooden table they stood beside.

Din’s hand fell away from the flowers in her hair and down to hold both of her hands in his own. They’d discussed a week ago on what vows they’d say and decided on the Mandalorian marriage vows for this first time and then the Ayleenian vows for when they hold a ceremony with her family as Y/n had claimed her brother would want to see her get married. He’d also told her that night what the Mandalorian vows meant in basic and helped her get started on pronouncing the words correctly.

Both of their hearts felt like they were going to beat out of their chest as they starred at each other, hands gripping onto one another.

“Mhi solus tome.” Din began, squeezing Y/n’s hands as she began to repeat the vow.

“Mhi solus tome.”

“Mhi solus dar’tome.”

“Mhi solus dar’tome.”

“Mhi me’dinui an.”

“Mhi me’danui-” Y/n stopped, her eyes looking up, lips moving as she tried to work out the correct pronunciation, and cheeks burning as she did so. Din let out chuckle under his breath, rubbing his thumb across her hand, finding her effort adorable. “Mhi me’dinui an.”

He nodded as a questioning look filled her eyes wondering if she’d said the word correctly. “Mhi ba’juri verde.”

“Mhi ba’juri verde.” She said the last vow, sparkles filling her eyes as he brought her hands up to his helmet. Her breath caught in her throat once again as he flattened her hands out of his helmet and helped her lift it off.

The helmet nearly slipped out of her hands as she gasped and took in Din’s appearance, but he managed to keep a hold on the helmet until he sat it down on the wooden table next to her bouquet of flowers.

Her fingers explored his face, tracing the curve of his nose, the sharp edge of his jaw, and the bow of his upper lip. Then they ran through brown hair, fluffing it up from being pushed down by a helmet all day all while she looked in his brown eyes.

There was a good reason why the breath had been knocked out of her the moment she seen her husband’s, her riduur’s face for the first time and this was it.

“Y/n,” He whispered her name like a prayer on his lips as she continued to take in his features, y/e/c eyes traveling all over his face. Din took off his gloves and held her own face in his hands, seeing it for the first time without the helmet on and a blindfold covering part of her face. “Can I kiss you?”

She nodded her head; her eyes found their way back to his own and closed once he started to lean in. Even though his lips where slightly chapped, they were still soft and she could’ve easily melted then and there as he kissed her, tongue running across her lips while his hands traveled down her body to pull her close to his own.

Y/n broke away for air, gasping it down as his lips made their way down her throat, her fingers threading through his hair so that she had something to keep her steady despite the arm wrapped around her waist.

“As much as-“ Her words were cut off by a whimper that escaped her lips when he moved fabric and nipped at her collarbone. “As much as I would love for this to continue,” She continued to gasp. “We have people waiting on us.”

He nipped at her skin once more before looking up at her, his pupils were blown so wide she had a hard time finding where they ended and his brown irises started. He stood to his full height and she held his gaze while their chest bumped into each other.

“Fine,” He rasped and leaned in to brush his lips along the shell of her ear. “But I’m going to take my time with you tonight and you aren’t going to find it easy to walk afterwards.”

Shivers went down her back and goosebumps covered her skin. “Promise?”

He stepped away from her, took a deep breath, and put his helmet on. His finger curled beneath the Princess’s chin, tilting her head up while he looked down at her.

“I promise.”

***

The moment the barn door shut, the Mandalorian's helmet was off and he had the Princess, his riduur, pushed up against the door with his knee shoved between her legs while his lips and hands were busy exploring her body.

Omera had agreed to watch the Child so that it was just the two of them for the night and he'd be damned if wasn't going to take full advantage of that.

"Din," Y/n gasped out beneath him when he nipped at that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. Her fingers threaded through his soft, brown curls, tugging on them in an attempt to keep herself grounded.

Din brought his lips up to her own, tasting the spotchka she'd consumed throughout the celebration on her tongue. He moaned into the kiss at the taste of the liquor while his fingers started fumbling with the knots and clips holding her armor together.

The moment he'd stripped her of her armor, he started working on taking off her clothes but was cut short when she pushed him and rotated their bodies where he was now pushed up against the barn door. She broke away from the kiss, pants escaping her lips, and pupils blown wide with lust as she looked into his brown eyes.

Time seemed to slow as the two of them drank each other in while catching their breaths, it was like the calm before a storm and it was a storm that they both were ready to run into together.

Then it was like time sped back up when Y/n started taking off his armor and every time she sat a piece down she took off, she'd press a kiss to his lips, cheek, jaw, neck, clavicle, and so on. Once all the armor on his upper body was removed, she slid her hand beneath his tunic, lifting it up as her hands travelled further up his abdomen running over the muscle and scars that where mapped across the area. When she got far enough, she lifted the shirt over his head and immediately connected her lips with his own.

Each time they kissed, Din couldn't help but think about how intoxicating her lips were. Today wasn't the first time they'd kissed each other but that first time, he knew he was hooked and every time they've kissed throughout the years he couldn't get enough. But it was something different about tonight, it felt like with every kiss, he was taking a hit of spice, but the high was so much better, and it was a high that he didn't want to come down from.

Y/n broke away from the kiss once again, gasping for the air he stole right out of her, their chest bumping into each other while they gulped down air. Din took this as his chance to grab the bottom of her shirt and lift it over head, his hands running up her body from her hips all away to her breast before lifting the shirt completely off her body. His hands sneaked around her body to unclasp her bra and then the same hands cupped her breast the moment the article of clothing fell away down to their feet. His hands stayed there long enough for his thumbs to brush over her nipples but after that, they are already sliding down her body. They stopped just below her ass and were squeezing the back of her thighs.

"Jump." he whispered, and she did as told, wrapping her legs around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck for leverage and her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She leaned in for another kiss and capturing his lips as he started to push away from the door and headed straight for their makeshift cot.

Once he reached the cot, he slowly got down on his knees, one of his hands at her thigh moving up her back to continue holding her close as he gently laid her down, not once breaking the kiss in the process.

Once she was placed on the cot, he slid his hand out from underneath her back and placed it next to her head, bracing himself to keep from crushing her. He finally broke away from the kiss only to trail kisses down her neck and her heaving chest.

Her hands ran through his head of hair, trying to catch her breath while her riduur placed kisses down her body. It didn't take long for her breath to get caught in her throat once again when Din latched his lips around one of her nipples, his eyes looking up at her face and watching the way it morphed from pleasure. He lightly sucked on it and then blew cool air against it once he was done and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Afterwards, he moved away from her, unhooking her legs from around his waist so he could stand up. A whimper fell from the Princess's lips at the loss of contact.

He started taking the rest of his armor off and when he started unbuckling his pants, he looked down at his riduur laid out before him taking her in. Her lips were swollen from the kisses they shared and her biting her lip, eyes glossy and twinkling with stars, pupils blown wide with lust, and chest still heaving.

In his eyes, she looked like an angel spread out before him and she was all his for the taking.

Once he got the rest of his clothing off, he kneeled back down before her, his hands taking off her boots and then sliding up over the fibric of her pants before stopping at the waistband. Her eyes didn't break contact with his for one moment in the process of his fingers popping open the button of her pants and hooking in the waistband of both her pants and underwear, slowly dragging the articles of clothing down her legs.

It was when he got her fully underdressed that he broke eye contact but only to drag his eyes up and down her body only to meet her eyes again once he leaned down to start dragging his lips up her leg.

A trail of prickles was left in his wake from his lips ghosting over her skin. One of his hands also slid up her leg only to push them further apart so he'd have better access to her. His lips reached the inside of her thigh and begun trailing kisses until they landed on the juncture of her thighs where he lightly nipped at the skin there. He only pulled away from her legs in the slightest to blow cool air across her dripping folds. A moan slipped from Y/n's lips while her hands curled into the blanket that lay below them.

"Look at you," A smirk found its way onto his lips as he watched the way her body was already so responsive to his actions, his words were laced with a teasing edge to them. "You're already soaked, and I've barely gotten started on you."

Y/n looked into his eyes over her heaving chest and couldn't tell where his pupils ended and his iris began due to how dark they were with lust.

And without waiting any longer, Din took his free hand and used it to spread open her folds, flattening his tongue to swipe through them and collecting some of her slick in the process. He pressed his tongue up against her entrance and her back started to arch while she threw her head back. He slipped his other under her leg, resting it on his shoulder while he placed that hand down on her abdominal pelvic region to keep her hips still. He kept his tongue at the same place, prodding at her entrance, the tip of his nose nudged between her folds while the fingers that were once spreading her folds moved to circle around her clit.

A gasp escaped her lips, her body seized up from the pressure his fingers put on the little bundle of nerves, and one of her hands flew down to grip onto his hair. The moan and whimpers falling from her lips was music to his ears as he continued to lap up her arousal and rub on her clit.

"Din," She gasped out, tugging at his hair. "I- I need you."

He pulled his mouth away from her mound, looking up to find her eyes rolling back into her head - she was close. "How do you need me, cyare?"

"I need you inside me." She breathed out, he smirked.

"I know you do, honey." He whispered, pulling his hand away from her clit, and started climbing his way up her body. Her hand fell away from his hair and her chest knocked into his while she gulped down air.

He gently placed a kiss at that spot on her neck that was right below her jaw and ear and then on her jaw, a hand sneaking between their bodies to grab onto his cock. He dragged its tip through her folds, collecting some of the slick between her legs.

"Din," Y/n whined beneath him, hands gripping onto his biceps. He caressed his nose along her cheekbone, quietly shushing her when his lips reach her ear.

"I know." He whispered and lined himself up at her entrance. He started sinking himself into her warmth, a groan erupting from his chest and past his lips from the tight fit while her nails dug into his skin due to the stretch.

Her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to her body once he sunk all the way in. He sat up, looking down at the beginnings of the mess he was making of his riduur and gently took her hands in his and moved them away from his arms. He interlaced his fingers with hers and held her hands down on the cot, looming over her body.

He started slowly rocking his hips into hers getting the two of them used to the way he filled and stretched her before he sped up. He watched the way she bit at her lip, trying to contain the little noises she made, and the way her eyes held so much emotion in them as they looked into his.

"Din," She tightened her legs around his hips and leaned her face up to his as much as she could with her hands pinned down, she held his gaze the entire time and he didn't fail to notice the way something seemed to shift in her eyes. "I need to you to fuck me like you mean it."

Her hips rolled up into his and a growl sipped from his lips at her filthy request. He captured her lips with his own and did as she asked, pulling out far enough that all was left in was the tip and then slamming his hips back into hers.

Y/n pulled away from the kiss, moaning as her head fell back onto the cot, she no longer had the ability to hold herself up as he started his rough and bruising pace. He leaned down, nudging her head to the slide with his nose to allow him access to her neck.

"I keep my promises, you know that right Mrs. Djarin?" He whispered into her ear, but not failing to notice a crease form between her eyebrows and her lips fall open with a moan leaving them out of the corner of his eye. "I intend to follow through with fucking you so hard that it won't be easy for you to walk tomorrow."

At his words, a moan got caught in her throat and her hands squeezed his so hard her nails bit into his skin.

He placed a kiss on her neck, nipping at the spot, and then running his tongue over the mark to soothe the skin. He continued marking her skin up while he untangled his fingers with one of her hands to sneak it down between their bodies to start rubbing at her clit. He felt the rumble of the groan that passed through her throat beneath his lips.

Her hand found its way on his back where she dug her nails into his skin and racked them along his trapezius and stopping at his shoulder giving herself something else to hold onto.

"Princess," He groaned in her ear from the scratches she left on his back. He knew by the way her walls tighten around his cock and her body shook that she was getting close. He sped up the pace of both his hips pounding into her and the circles his fingers drew on her clit. "I need you to cum for me, can you do that?"

"Yes." She panted in his ear, her hand moving to cup the back of his neck, some of her fingers carding through his hair.

"Then do it." He purred, grabbing her earlobe between his teeth.

All it took was one more thrust and a little more pressure on her clit for her to come undone around him. Pants, moans, and whimpers filled his ears while he continued to ride her through her high and chase his own. The warmth that was already settled in his belly began to spread throughout his body due to the sounds she made and the way her walls fluttered around his cock. And just as she was at the end of her high, he reached his own, sinking deep within her and stilling his hips, ropes of cum coating her walls. His arm shook, barely able to hold his body up as waves of ecstasy rolled over him but the attempt to try not to crush his riduur was in vain as she pulled him down to lay against her body.

His head fell in the crook of her neck but neither of them minded as she continued to hold him, her hand rubbing up and down his back in a soothing manner and the other squeezing his hand, grounding him.

They stayed in that position up until Din pulled out and laid down on his back next to Y/n once he caught his breath. He didn't lay there for long though before he got up and started digging through his pants.

"Din?" Y/n asked softly, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him move around. "What are you looking for?"

He didn't respond to her question but instead hummed in satisfaction once he found what he was looking for and turned to her, clutching the object in his fist. He sat down next to her on the cot, starring down at his closed fist before turning to face his wife.

"I know we didn't exchange anything to physically symbolize our marriage, but I want to give you this." He took her hand in his free one and placed the object in her hand so she could see it. "It’s a mythosaur skull and having it puts you under the protection of Mandalorians as you are now a part of my clan."

She ran a finger over the bumps and ridges of the skull, studying the necklace Din had just gifted her.

"And if there ever comes a time where I'm no longer by your side and you need help, all you have to do is present it to a Mandalorian."

Y/n dragged her gaze away from the skull and looked up at Din, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Before he could say anything, Y/n was throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He wrapped his arms round her body and pulled her into his lap, snuggling his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, riduur." He whispered in her ear, one of his thumbs running back and forth on her back.

"I love you too, riduur."

***

The Princess hated Tatooine for a reason and it was because every time she was on this damned planet, something bad happened.

Right now was a perfect example of something going haywire on Tatooine as there was currently a blaster barrel digging into her scalp, her hands tied behind her back, her own blood dripping down her face, and a migraine forming from the concussion she received in her fight.

She was napping with the Child in Peli Motto’s docking bay because of the exhaustion the heat brought along with the constant travel when Toro Calican decided to double cross them and come after the Child. She woke up to Calican stumbling over a discarded piece of scrap metal while trying to sneak up on her, a blaster pointed at her.

Despite being woken up from her nap, she was quick to duck behind a desk, the Child in her arms whimpering as blaster fire hitting the chair she was laying in moments ago.

“You’re at a disadvantage right now, I won’t shoot you if you cooperate.” Calican advised, sand and dirt crunching beneath his shoes as he stepped closer to the desk. “I don’t want to harm the Child so let’s not fight and frighten the Child anymore than he already is.”

Y/n didn’t say anything but sat the Child down, looking into his large brown eyes while she held a finger up to her lips before grabbing a pair of knives.

“You say you won’t shoot me, but you shot at where I was moments ago.” She countered his argument, slowly moving out from under the desk while she spoke. She crouched behind the boxes and equipment that sat next to the desk, making her way around the compound to catch him off guard.

“I apologize for that, but your sudden movement startled me. I’m not a fool I know you’re just as deadly as Mando.” Y/n rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything, listening to his steps get closer to the Child.

Knowing that he was getting closer to the Child than she’d like, she knocked down a rusted barrel and quickly moved away from it. Calican let out a noise of shock and shoot in the direction of where she’d just knocked down the barrel.

The Princess moved so that she was behind him. She knew she could easily kill him, but she wanted him alive in order to find out what happened to her riduur.

Y/n lunged for him and took him down to the ground, a yelp of surprise leaving his mouth. She straddled him and sliced at his hand that held the blaster easily getting him to release the weapon. She pushed it away with her hand and then grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back and resting a blade at the expanse of his throat.

“Where is the Mandalorian?” She hissed through gritted teeth, yanking at his hair again.

Calican let out a sound that was in between a hiss and a growl, but before he could say anything a voice cut through the air that was neither of theirs.

“What is going on here?” Y/n snapped her head in the direction of the voice, finding Peli standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

That one moment of distraction was all it took for Calican to gain the upper hand. He grabbed her hand that was at his throat and held it steady while he turned his body to throw the Princess off balance and into the floor.

As the Princess’s back slammed on the ground, her head bounced off it, causing her teeth to clash together, black spots to fill her vision, and her ears to ring, not to mention the pain that reverberated throughout her skull. She lost her grip on her blade from the impact and would’ve continued to lay there in a daze if she hadn’t seen a green blob of movement out of the corner of her eye, panic and realization started to settle in chest at the sight of the Child she was supposed to be protecting.

“Peli,” Y/n hissed, struggling with Calican who was trying to pin her down, but she kept her hold on his hair. “Get the Child and run.”

She heard Peli shuffle around the two, the Child cooing when he was picked up. Calican tried to get away from Y/n to go after the Child and mechanic, but Y/n fought through the fogginess that was trying to take over her mind and used what little leverage she had to yank his head back as they escaped.

Calican seemed to have had enough and dug his thumb into the underside of her wrist, she screamed out in pain and let go of his hair. He quickly moved away from her body and stumbled after his blaster.

Y/n was sluggish in her movements to grab a blade and throw one, but she still managed to get it to land in his shoulder, even though that wasn’t where she was aiming for.

Calican screamed in pain but still managed to grab his blaster, when he turned to face the Princess, his face was completely red, teeth bared, and eyes dark with anger and pain.

Before she could react or defend herself, his blaster slammed into the side of her face, and her world went dark.

When she regained consciousness, she was laid down on her side in dirt and had her hands tied behind her back.

“Look who is finally awake!” Calican announced, the higher pitch in his voice caused a ping of sharp pain to knock against her skull. She couldn’t keep the groan of pain from escaping her lips and her body from curling in on itself due to the wave a nausea that crashed through her body.

She didn’t even hear the crunch of sand beneath his boots when Calican walked over to her. What she did notice was the bile that began to raise up her throat when his hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her up in a sitting position.

“Should’ve killed you for that stunt you pulled back there, but I figured the price your brother would be willing to pay for the Princess of Ayleen’s safe return would make up for it.” He hissed, pulling her to feet. “I also figured holding Mando’s little plaything and pet as hostages would get under his skin as well.”

Y/n swallowed the raising bile and glared at the traitor but held onto the sliver of information Calican just gave her, giving her some relief. Din was alive.

“He’s going to kill you and if he doesn’t, so will my brother.” She hissed.

“I’ll take my chances.” He started drugging her up the ramp of the Razor Crest where she spied Peli holding the Child in her arms, a worried and scared look dominating her features. Calican turned Y/n around to face the hanger bay and then placed a hand on her shoulder, roughly pushing her down on her knees.

Y/n heard the Child whimper behind her, and it nearly broke her heart from the sound and that he was witnessing this. She felt like a failure because she wasn’t able to protect the Child properly.

“Give him to me.” Calican snapped at Peli and took the Child in his arms. Y/n balled her fingers into fist behind her back, the sting from her nails biting into skin was welcomed as she listened to the Child’s cries.

She knew Calican disarmed her while she was unconscious as she no longer felt the comforting weight of her weapons on her body and at that realization, her hope of escaping was dimming. The fact that she had a bad concussion and was dizzy and nauseous because of it didn’t help much in plans of escaping either.

All she could do was sit and wait for Din to get here and part of her wasn’t feeling too good about it.

However, her wait wasn’t long from the faint sound of the rumbling landspeeder engine.

The barrel of Calican’s blaster was shoved into her scalp and as Din entered the compound with a blaster in his hand. Tears prickled in her eyes, but she was quick to push them back, not wanting to show another weakness.

Dispite his helmet being on, his vizor was turned towards her, Calican, and the Child. She could feel him starring at her and she looked away not having the courage to look at him in his helmet as all she felt was shame and failure for not protecting the Child.

“Took you long enough, Mando.” Calican said, his voice cutting through the silence that had settled over the compound. “Looks like I’m calling the shots now. Huh, partner?”

Calican dug his blaster further into her scalp to exaggerate his point. “Drop your blaster and raise ‘em.”

Y/n couldn’t help but watch as Din slowly put his blaster down and held his hand up.

“Cuff him.” Calican said to Peli, she did as told and began walking down the ramp towards him. “You’re a Guild traitor, Mando. And I’m willing to bet that this Child is the target you helped escape.”

Y/n’s heart sank down to the pit of her stomach as Peli cuffed his hands behind his back, hope completely draining from her body and soul. She felt sick again, this time she couldn’t tell if it was from the sight before her or the concussion.

“Fennec was right. Bringing you in won’t just make me a member of the Guild,” She could hear the smugness in his voice and dug her nails further into her palms. “It’ll make me legendary.”

The pressure from the blaster barrel was no longer there on her scalp as Calican waved it around for emphasis.

That ended up being Calican’s grave mistake as Din took that as his chance to throw a flesh change their way.

The flash blinded both Y/n and Calican, but she used that as her chance to get away from Calican. Her attempted escape wasn’t graceful by no means as the world seemed to spin, she ended up rolling down the ramp and landed face first in the sand and dirt despite that not being her goal. A groan left her lips as the sand gritted across her wounds on her cheekbone and eyebrow.

Blaster fire broke out above her, but it was short lived. She turned her head to the side finding Din still standing and relief flooding through her body. She started to find it hard to keep her eyes open and barely heard Din tell Peli to stay back and her ask where the Child is.

Y/n barely registered Din walking up to her and releasing her hands from their bindings.

“Y/n,” Din whispered, gently turn her over to lay on her back. “Hey, look at me.”

His hand cupped her cheek in an attempt to get her eyes to focus on him, which they did but lost focus again as tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” His arms slid under her back and knees and picked her up to lay against his chest while he carried her up the ship.

He didn’t say anything but shush her apologizes.

“Do you have a med kit?” Peli asked the Mandalorian, carrying the Child in her arms.

“Yes.” He responded, emotion coating his words. He sat her down on a bench within the Razor Crest, leaning her against a wall and crates, the Princess kept her eyes shut the entire time in order to fight the dizziness but it didn’t aid in her fight to stay awake.

Peli continued to hold the Child, who was reaching his arms out towards the Princess, as Din grabbed the med kit and started to clean and dress the wounds on her face.

“Is that it?” Din asked her, looking for any other injuries.

“I have a concussion,” She slurred her words, pressing her head further in the cold metal of the ship. “But yes.”

She heard a sigh escaped the helmet and the rustling of stuff being moved around. Y/n opened her eyes to see what was happening only to find Peli walking towards her, the Child’s arms still stretched out towards her. A small smile found its way on her face seeing that the Child wasn’t harmed.

“Be careful with him.” Peli whispered, setting the Child down in her arms. The Child immediately tried his best attempt to hug Y/n with his tiny arms. “And get to feeling better.”

“Thank you.” Y/n told Peli, who nodded in response before turning towards the Mandalorian.

“So, I take it you didn’t get paid?” Peli asked the Mandalorian.

He sighed, motioned his helmet for Peli to follow him and they walked down the ramp. Y/n occupied herself with giving her attention to the Child and focusing on keeping a hold on him.

It didn’t take long for Din to return with the ramp closing behind him, he sat down a brown bag on the floor (it clattering as he did so) and turned to face Y/n and the Child.

“I’m going to get the ship in lightspeed, will you be okay?” He asked, she nodded in response, he seemed to hesitate for a moment and then. “Do you want me to take the Child so you can rest?”

“I think I can manage.” She whispered, peering up at his helmet. He nodded and then walked off.

When the ship started up and began leaving Tatooine, the guilt started to sit heavy in Y/n’s chest again now that things quieted down.

She sat the Child right down next to her on the bench and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs to keep them in place. She felt stupid, reckless, and irresponsible for thinking that she could take that nap, and everything would be fine. Instead she risked her’s, the Child’s, and Din’s life by doing so. She was here to help Din protect the Child but instead ended up causing more trouble for the man she loved, and the Child that already stole her heart.

Then there was the simple fact that she’d just married Din a week ago and she was already fucking shit up.

Tears prickled her tears and escaped down her cheeks before she could even fight them back, the thought of what her father would do to her right now rearing its ugly head into her mind.

She tried reminding herself that he was dead, and that Din was nothing like him, but she couldn’t help but remember both the physical and mental pain her father would inflict on her for failure and a careless mistake like the one she just made.

She was so far in her head that when Din laid his hand on her shoulder, she didn’t expect it and jumped. He took his hand away from her shoulder when she looked up at him and at first, she thought it was because he was disgusted in himself for touching her to begin with. Instead, she was proven wrong when he picked the Child up, placed him in his pram and shut it. Then he took his helmet off and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.

“What happened?” He asked quietly, the vibrations of his voice rumbling beneath her head that laid on top of his chest plate.

With tears streaming down her face and her head pounding, she told him everything from her taking a nap all away to her fight with Calican, her capture, and everything that happened before he arrived, the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders tightening even more with every detail.

“I completely understand if you are upset with me because I am with myself for letting my guard down like that. And for that, I am so sorry.” His breath hitched at her words and he was pulling away from her only to hold her face in between his hands so that her eyes would stare into his own to make sure she knew he meant every word he was about to say.

“You should not be the one apologizing, I should be. For I trusted Calican enough to help him get in the Guild and underestimating him in thinking he wasn’t going to try anything. That mistake, my mistake, alone was enough to nearly cost yours and the Child’s lives. I do not blame you for wanting and taking a nap, because that could’ve easily been me.” He paused, his thumb brushing across her uninjured cheekbone. “I love you, Y/n Djarin and I don’t think any less of you or your capabilities before and now.”

Her heart melted at his words and at hearing him attach his last name to her own. Although the action was clumsy on her part, she didn’t think twice when she leaned in and attached her lips to his own.

When the kiss broke, the two just stared at each other and held each other’s faces within their hands.

“You need rest.” Din whispered, watching the way Y/n’s eyes were fighting to stay open. She pulled away from him so he could get up. “Stay here.”

He walked over to the storage space that once upon a time used to serve as his bed and pulled their bedding out. He laid everything out on the floor, trying to make things as comfortable as possible. She’d tried to get up to help him make the bed, but he was quick in facing her, pointing at where she was once sitting, and telling her to sit back down.

At any other time, she would argue with him over it but the longer she was on her feet, the dizzier and more nauseated she became, so she did as told.

She continued to watch as he finished up the bed and then started peeling off his armor before walking over to her and helping her do the same which was more of him doing it for her and not letting her help. Once her armor was off, he started to put his arms under her knees and back before she stopped him.

“Din, I appreciate the effort, but if you pick me up, I fear I’m going to get sick and it’ll be more trouble than its worth.” He looked up at her, taking in her words before nodding and helping her stand and slowly walk to the cot instead.

He helped her lay down and then moved to turn the lights off within the Crest’s cargo haul, the only light being the dim emergency light. He got in bed right next to her afterwards and threw his arm over her waist, pulling her in close. She buried her head into his chest and underneath his chin, his arms enveloping her in warmth and the feeling of safety; the day’s activities finally caught up to her and began pulling her under into the dark world of sleep.

“I love you too, Din Djarin.”

She was out before she could hear his response or tell whether the words actually made it out of her mouth or were understandable.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> cyar'ika - sweetheart  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> keldabe - head-butt or in other words: foreheads touching  
> "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde" - "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."  
> riduur - partner, spose, husband, wife  
> cyare - beloved, loved, popular
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
